The day my heart stood still
by biscuits3400
Summary: As soon as Lucy Heartifila had finished school she couldn't wait for her summer break before getting a job. But obviously that couldn't happen! Instead of relaxing Lucy gets dragged to this 'friends-only' camp and is focused to stay there for 6 months. But what suddenly makes her heart stand still?
1. preview

**Hey guys! Decided to write this new story for all my fans out there ;). This is just the preview to show you guys what's going to come up.**

**Summery: As soon as Lucy Heartifila had finished school she couldn't wait for her summer break before getting a job. But obviously that couldn't happen! Instead of relaxing Lucy gets dragged to this 'friends-only' camp and is focused to stay there for 6 months. But what suddenly makes her heart stand still?**

**Hope you enjoy my new story and I will see you down there :)**

* * *

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WAKE UP RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

Natsu Dragneel now started to stir under his bed sheets at the sudden screaming from down stairs.

"Grh! Stupid women" He muttered to himself as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes due to sudden warmth of the sunlight.

"God why am I even up at this stupid time..." He mumbled as he swung his feet off the bed and slowly walked to the door. His nose suddenly caught something which made him run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"FOOOOOD!"

The 2 adults suddenly lifted there heads from where the were looking and now saw there idiotic son running towards the fridge and grabbed a jug of milk. He stood there gulping down the milk as he leaned against the fridge. His mother was the first one to talk to him.

"Natsu for Mavis sakes put some clothes on!"

This made him look down at his body to see that he was only wearing was his dark red boxers and then he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, its only you guys anyway. So what's for breakfast?" He asked as he opened the fridge door and put the half empty jug back inside. Then he looked back over to his mother.

"Whatever do you mean Natsu?" She said sweetly and this made him raise an eyebrow.

"um...breakfast. You know. Food!"

"Dear me Natsu didn't I tell you" He raised both eyebrow. "Its already 2 in the afternoon."

His face was now in pure shock. He just stood there lifelessly. Until he got brought back to reality by his red headed father.

"Hey Natsu. I thought that you said that you were having a summer camp today. At..." He looked at his watch. "3pm".

Suddenly Natsu started to sprint up the stairs in complete shock and panic.

"Thanks a fucking lot you guys!" He then slammed the door of his bedroom. His parents then suddenly heard a loud thud and a groan of pain. They could not help but chuckle a bit.

"Grandine dear. That was a bit mean" The read haired man said.

"Well you have to be sometimes Igneel" The blue haired women said, smiled and planted a soft kiss onto his forehead.

* * *

"Lu-chan~"

The blonde haired girl started to move in her bed when she heard a faint voice.

"Lu-chan"

The voice got a bit more clearer as the blonde woke up from her amazing dream. It was about a princess and her-

"LU-CHAN!"

That's when she suddenly bolted up right from her bed in shock. She slowly rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the blue blur standing next to her bed. As soon as her eyes cleared she saw her best friend standing there.

"Levy-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect you Lu-chan"

Lucy just sat there for a moment staring at her blue haired friend. She was about to say something but then saw all the bags Levy was carrying. Including some of hers.

"Levy-chan, what are you doing with my bags and yours?" She asked as she slowly got out of her comfy bed.

"God Lu-chan I told you yesterday. Where going on a camp out!"

"What!"

"Isn't it great!" Levy said as she held her hands up and smiled widely.

"Levy-chan, I never agreed to this!"

"Well it's too late now. I have already told everyone that I'm bring a friend. And I am NOT turning up now on my own!" She said with a smile still present on her face.

"But. Wait a minute. Who's even going?" Lucy asked with a worried tone laced into her voice.

"Don't worry. There's Mira and Erza and lots more. Also..." Levy leaned in close to Lucy's ear. "There's some hot boys that I know who are also going"

This made Lucy blush and look away from Levy. Then a brilliant idea popped into Lucy's head.

"Why are you going Levy-chan. Maybe for a certain black haired man~" What Lucy said made Levy blush a million times more redder than Lucy was previously.

"M-maybe. But I'm also going because there my friends!" She said trying to sound confident but that stutter didn't help her to hide the fact.

"Riiiight~" Lucy said as she slowly got some clothes out so she could get ready. "So how long is this for anyway?"

"6 months" Levy said like it was nothing... Complete silence was now found in the room as the blonde girl had frozen in her tracks before she screamed.

"WWWHHHHAAATTT!"

* * *

**Hey guys, glad you could make it!**

**This was just the preview so don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

**So please follow, favourite and please review. I love reading reviews.**

**Well. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Byeeeee**


	2. meeting everyone!

**Hey guys I am soooooo sorry for not writing earlier. **

**Anyway's on with the story!**

* * *

"Why did I even agree to this?!"

Lucy muttered as she slowly walked through the giant field of grass and small flowers as the sun blazed down onto them, her best friend right by her side.

"Oh come on Lu-chan it'll be great!"

All Lucy could do was sigh as she carried her huge ruck sack on her back. Why did she even agree to this? She was planning on spending the whole summer reading and relaxing. But no! Levy just had to drag her away from her happiness and into the pit of hell!

"Lu-chan come on it'll be fun. We get to share a room with someone."

"What? Who!"

"Oh, I dunno. Mira's picking the pairings" At hearing this Lucy's sweat dropped. She knew what Mira was like. 'The demon match maker' as everyone calls her. Lucy just knows that Mira will try and set her up, but she refuses. '_No! I will walk away from this single!' _She told herself whilst she sulked next to the little blue haired girl who was smiling her ass off. Lucy turned to look at her.

"Your only smiling like that because of a certain Gajeel~"

"LU-CHAN!"

Levy's face suddenly turned as bright as a tomato and she had stopped walking to try and keep her breathing as even as possible. All Lucy could do was stand there and giggle at her bookworm friend. Quickly Levy looked up with determination in her eyes and a playful smirk on her face. This caused Lucy to gasp a bit.

"Oh yeah~ Bet you..." She thought to herself for a minute before pointing her index finger at the blonde. "I bet you that you will fall in love with one of the males at camp!"

At Levy's confidence and determination the blonde girls mouth dropped dramctily. '_Why...Why is she so confident!' _She thought as she actually considered the deal.

"Hmm...What do I win if I don't?" The blonde asked and this only made Levy smile more.

"You get the new book that you wanted" Lucy's whole face lit up in excitement. The other day Lucy saw a new book in town whilst she was with Levy and she really wanted it! She can just imagine herself. Laying on the nice, warm beach whilst reading her book and-.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy got snapped back into reality when Levy called her name.

"But if I win~ I get to read your new novel!"

Lucy had a shocked look on her face but then it slowly turned into a small smile.

"Fine then..." She said shrugging her shoulders and slowly started to walk again, leaving behind a squealing and happy Levy.

"Oh I'm sooooo going to win this" Lucy muttered to herself. But didn't realise the evil little smirk that was on Levy's face.

* * *

At the camp site it was already 5 in the afternoon when Levy and Lucy finally arrived.

The camp site was an amazing sight to behold. The two girls finally made there way to a passage through many bushes and hedges that were full of life. Once they emerged through the hedges there eyes widened with shock.

Through the hedges they found themselves in a nice cosy little field. All the way around the edge they saw more hedges and bushes but also trees. In the middle of the field stood 2 tents and 2 sheds. The first thing Lucy saw out of them were the 2 shed looking things. Once she had examined them properly from the distance she was standing, she could finally make out that they were toilets. One for boys and one for girls. Then she saw the smallest tent out of all of them. It was white and when Lucy finally search the whole tent with her eyes she spotted many people inside talking. Then finally her eyes landed on the biggest looking tent she has ever seen. It was like a huge dome but had little pods attached to the outside of it. She stood there counting each pod and realised there was 5 pods all together.

'_Wait! That means that there must be 10 people here!' _She thought to herself and then frowned. '_Oh god. If I know Mira well then there will probable be 5 girls and 5 boys. So that means-'_

"Come on Lu-chan there all probable in there!"

Levy's voice yet again snapped Lucy about of her train of thoughts. She looked at her friend and then looked at where Levy was pointing. It was the little white tent. Now Lucy saw smoke coming out of it. '_Ah! That must be the food tent then'_

"Ok"

Levy and Lucy slowly walked over to the small tent where the smoke was coming from. Once they turned around the corner they saw lots of people. Lucy instantly knew who the white haired girl was who was standing next to a red head. Before she could speak Levy cut her off.

"Heya guys!"

Once those words slipped out of her mouth everyone turned around to look at them with smiles on there faces.

"Oh hey Levy and Lucy, glad you could make it." Mira said with a soft smile on her face. She then turned around to look at the boys.

"For the people who do not know. This is Lucy, she's going to be camping with us." She smile and pointed to Lucy who slowly walked up to Mira and waved.

"Heya" Lucy said sweetly.

"Sup, Name's Gray" Lucy looked over to the raven haired boy but then her face flushed bright red.

"Gray your clothes!" Shouted Erza making him look down at his body only to see that he was only wearing boxers."Ahhh!" He shouted jumping up in his seat and then he quickly started to search around the camping site for his clothes.

"Anyway... Nice to meet you, my name's Jellal" The blue haired male said standing up and walking over to Lucy to shake her hand. She noticed that he had a red tattoo near his right eye and that he was very tall. (Well most people are tall for Lucy...but hey!)

"Nice to meet you I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She shook his hand and looked over his shoulder to see two males sitting at the table quietly.

"U-umm hi" Lucy muttered and cursed under her breath for stuttering. She just couldn't help it. The two boys that were sitting at the table looked a tad bit scary. One had raven black bushy hair whilst the other one had lighting blonde hair. But Lucy had to admit, they were good looking and so was Gray. She then realised that the black haired man with studs on his face was actually Gajeel.

"Hey bunny girl" Gajeel said as he continued eating his bowl of rice. At the nickname she scrunched up her face.

"It's Lucy!" She shouted causing the male blonde to now look at her.

"Name's Laxus" The blonde man said as he continued eating as well.

Lucy then looked at Erza, Mira, Levy and Juvia.

"We are sorry you 2 but we just ate dinner. If you want some food then you can make it if you want" Erza said as she went to wash the plates.

"We're sorry" Juvia said bowin gher head slightly before running towards Erza "Don't worry Erza, Juvia will do that!" Said Juvia again as she and Erza started to wash up.

Lucy then turned to Mira and smiled.

"Hey Mira. I'm feeling tired so can you tell me which pod I'm in please" Lucy asked and at this Mira smirked with happiness glowing in her big blue eyes.

"Of course. It's pod 4" She said and with that Lucy picked up her bags and headed toward the tent.

"Thanks Mira and nice meeting all of you. See you later"

As Lucy walked into the tent she couldn't help but gasp at how big it was inside. You could easily fit the food tent in there and maybe a few pop-up tents as well. All around the outside of the pods there were bags and Lucy guessed that everyone should put there bags on the outside of there pods. So she slowly walked over to pod 4. (which was labels with a number 4 sticker on the door) She then put her bags down and searched for her pink slippers because she left her shoes at the entrance of the tent.

Once she had her slippers on she then realised that her pod door was already half open, but she just shrugged it off as Lucy didn't think that it was all that important. She then moved the pod door open a bit as she placed one foot inside. But suddenly gasped as she saw a male sleeping in the middle of the pod. She went to back away from the tent in shock but her other foot slipped and she fell down with an 'oof!'

When she finally opened her eyes she could feel something hard on her chest and it was slowly moving. With such shock she quickly got up on all four and looked down. **Not like that you perverts ;)**

Underneath her was the male that she was trying to avoid waking. Thankfully he didn't wake up somehow but that's not the point. She took this time to examine her 'pod mate' up close. He had bright pink spiky hair, (which she couldn't help but giggle at a little) she then looked down at his body and couldn't help but blush. His chest was toned and muscular and then she finally realised that he was only wearing dark red boxers. This made her blush even more and she quickly back away from him, breathing heavily.

'_Oh god! Why does my 'pod mate' have to be so-so hot!'_ She basically screamed in her head.

Once Lucy had calmed down she slowly got out her duvet and pillows, wanting to make her bed but then realised there was something in the way. Or rather someone!

Slowly she rolled him over, making sure not to wake him up. Once he was far enough she quickly made her bed. Lucy was to busy to care about any of this right now, all she wanted to do was sleep! So once she made her bed Lucy crawled into it and, just in case, made sure she faced away from the pink haired man and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Lucy started to stir in her sleep. She was sleeping perfectly fine a minute ago until she suddenly felt a warm breath against her neck. '_oh no...'_

Lucy slowly turned around in her bed to check if she was right. But she found out that she was only half correct. When she suddenly felt the breath against her neck earlier she thought that it was just the boy and thought he must of turned around in his sleep and sighed. but no.

When she finally turned around she came face to face with the pink haired boy but instead of him sleeping he was fully awake. His big onyx eyes stared straight into her big brown eyes. When she noticed that he was awake her eyes widened in surprise and a dark blush spread across her face. She then saw his lips moving.

"Your finally awake then." He muttered in a sleep filled voice and this only made her blush darker. It was dark inside the pod but not dark enough for them not to see each other.

"Y-yeah?" The male couldn't help but chuckle at her stuttering and it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Name's Natsu. What's your's" He asked in a very sleepy voice.

"L-Lucy..."

"Well nice to meet you Luigi!" He said with a giant toothy grin which showed his much sharper than normal canines.

"It's Lucy!" She shouted which made him bolt up into a sitting position and he started to waving his hands dramatically.

"Shhhh! Everyone's asleep" He said in a low voice. All Lucy could do was sit up, fold her arms over her big chest and pout.

"Well Luce I'm going back to sleep so night" And before she could say anything he fell back down onto his side of the bed and started to snore softly.

Lucy sat there with a blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her face. Thinking to herself about this strange boy she just met basically a second ago '_First he called me Luigi and then he called me Luce?' _She just laughed lightly and layed back down facing away from him.

"Goodnight...Natsu..."

* * *

**Done!**

**Sorry I haven't wrote for days, been distracted by a certain somebody. And you know who you are!**

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and please review! Love reading them.**

**So guys I will see you in the next chapter**

**Byeeee**


	3. BACON!

**OMG guys I'm so sorry! I have no idea how to make it up to you for not posting sooner.**

**Oh wait I do! Here's a new chapter! **

**See you guys at the bottom :D**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and the summer breeze as it swept through the tent. She curled up where she was sleeping as she thought she would feel a cold breeze. But instead felt an almost sweltering heat right next to her. She slowly turned around to see a very loud and weird looking boy sleeping next to her.

The boy's name is Natsu Dragneel and Lucy had just met him last night. From her studying so far she could tell that he was athletic and very...different. He defiantly had abnormal body heat because she actually started to sweat a bit. And she would have to put up with him for 6 whole months! Lucy just laid there staring at him and tried to Imagen what he would sound like with his normal voice or how he will act later today, or-

"Stop staring at me. Weirdo..." He mumbled as he slowly opened his right eye and looked at her. This made her yelp in surprise and blush a bit.

"Was not!" She replied with a pout on her face as she looked away from his. Trying not to make eye contact. This gave Natsu the perfect opportunity to check her out.

She had beautiful big, brown eyes with bright blonde hair that flowed to her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top which showed off her huge chest and curvy body. She also wore some pink shorts which also showed off her long legs, with creamy, smooth looking skin. Natsu felt like drooling right now but instead just stared at her and tried to be cool.

"N-Natsu?..." Lucy muttered as she felt herself beginning to burn up as he stared at her. Once he heard her soft voice he quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at her with a huge toothy grin.

"Morning Luce!" He said, sitting up and slowly putting on a red tank top.

"Luce?"

"Yeah" He looked at her like she was mad. "Is something wrong?" She quickly shook her head.

"No no. Everything is fine..." She also sat up and pulled a big grey jumper onto her body. Hiding her curves making Natsu pout a bit. But he soon forgot about that as the woft of bacon entered their pod.

"BACON!"

He yelled before he quickly stood up. But what he didn't remember was that before Lucy got here he had hung a metal lamp on the pod roof. Forgetting this he slammed right into it and fell back down on the floor with a grown of pain, he then started to rubbed his head. Lucy just sat there and chuckled lightly.

"Ow~" He looked at her with an unamused face "Don't laugh at me". Lucy just rolled her eyes and slowly crawled towards him.

When she was right next to his right side she went to touch his head, but paused.

"May I" Lucy asked making Natsu look up. When he figured out what she was going to do he just slowly nodded his head.

When Natsu gave her the ok she brought her hands up to his head and slowly moved her small, delicate hands through the surprising soft, pink hair. Natsu purred softly and quietly at the feeling of his hair being stroked and he completely forgot about the pain. Lucy continued to search through his hair, looking for any bleeding but found none. She just felt a slight bump on his head and pulled away quickly. A little to quickly for Natsu's liking though.

"You have a small bump on your head but that's all" She said as she slowly stood up and unzipped the pod door. Lucy then went through her bag and found a pair of long, brown boots and slipped them on.

"I'll see you outside Natsu" As soon as she said that she unzipped the main door of the tent and left, leaving Natsu still sitting on his bed.

He just sat there thinking.

'_How the hell am I going to sleep next to her for 6 fucking months!'_

He grabbed a fistful of his own hair and thought about it. For some reason he felt different around her. Like he could tell her his whole life story and she would still be smiling. He knew he was in charge for this camp out thing, so he knew now what they would be doing today.

Natsu smiled to himself before he just walked out the tent in nothing but his boxers and a loose red tank top. Completely forgetting about his shoes.

* * *

Once Natsu stepped outside the smell of food suddenly filled his nostrils. He covered his eyes with his right arm to shield himself from the bright sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright, morning light. He looked around the camp to see that his friends had moved the big wooden table outside. Around the table was Juvia, Levy and...Lucy. He sighed softly as he slowly walked on over to them.

"Morning everyone" Natsu said with a cheery voice and a wide toothy grin.

"Morning" Everyone said apart from Lucy.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu asked as he grabbed a bread roll from out the basket that sat in the middle of the table and sat down next to her. Lucy had her head on the table. She slowly looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Oh, morning Natsu..." The tiredness in her voice made him more curious.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired" She muttered into her arms.

"Why?" He asked as he helped himself to his 5th bread roll already. Lucy once again looked up at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Because 1 Your snoring!" She said angrily but still continued to talk. "And 2 its wasn't very comfortable" Once she had finished shouted Lucy just stared at Natsu's confused and dumbfounded face.

"You...You didn't complain this morning about it..." He managed to say whilst still eating breakfast with his legs crossed and his right arm on the table.

"I don't complain that much in the morning..." She said as she sat there eating a bread roll.

"Weirdo" He mumbled as he went to go and get another bread roll but found out that the basket was empty. He then felt someone hit him on the head.

"Ow~"

"You should be nicer to the women you pink headed pyro" Natsu looked up to see his raven haired rivel. Gray Fullbuster.

"Shut it stripper!" He snapped back as Gray walked over to the table and sat next to juvia and smiled at her.

"Sorry if I kept you up last night with my snoring" Gray said towards the blue haired beauty known as Juvia Locker. This made her blush and look down at her hands.

"J-Juvia doesn't mind. Gray-sama..." She muttered back to him with a small smile on her face.

Lucy suddenly bolted upright and snapped her fingers together, pointing towards Gray.

"What's up Lucy?" Gray asked wondering what made Lucy suddenly wake up again.

"So your Gray-sama!" She shouted making Juvia blush even more and Gray just looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Juvia always goes on about a guy named Gray-sama. She always goes on about him and-"

"No! Juvia's too embarrassed" Juvia shouted as her whole face turned crimson. Gray just smiled at her. Then looked back at Lucy.

"Well I'm glad people talk about me. As long as it's nice..."

Everyone smiled and continued there own conversations. Eventually the rest of the boys and girls joined in the conversations at the dinner table at about noon ish and that's when Natsu decided to talk seriously. Instead of fighting with Gray or Gajeel.

"Ok guys, Let's talk about the rest of the day's plan then" He said standing up, placing both his hands onto the table and looked at everyone

Everyone's face was in shock. Jaws dropped and there bodies went completely white. Apart from Lucy who looked around and had no idea what was going on. Everyone was in shock because Natsu Dragneel. For once in his life, wanted to plan!

"Huh?" Natsu muttered as he tilted his head to the side wondering why everyone was so surprised.

"You mean...that you want to- to plan ahead" Gajeel said breaking the silence for everyone.

"Yeah...so?"

"SO! It's not like you Natsu" Mira said looking at him rather worriedly.

"It isn't?" Lucy asked everyone due to her being the new one here. Juvia also looked a bit confused. She also has not been with them long. About 3 months if anything. Was this normal behaviour for Natsu? Lucy couldn't tell but by the look on everyone's faces. This wasn't normal.

"Yeah, your right" Natsu beamed showing off his pure white teeth. "But I am in charge!"

"Sadly..." Gray muttered making Natsu growl at him.

"What you say stripper!"

"What's it to you, you pink haired idiot" Before the two boys could start fighting Erza quickly stood up.

"Boys..."

"Aye!" They both quickly sat down and looked away from each other causing everyone to laugh.

"So Natsu. What's your plan for the rest of the day" Erza asked as she sat next to the blue haired man, crossing her arms waiting for an answer.

"Hmmm" He tapped his index finger on his chin as he thought to himself for a minute.

Lucy just sat there basically screaming in her mind '_Please not stay in our pods. Please not stay in our pods. Please not stay-"_

"We will stay in our pods for the rest of the day!" Natsu declared, pointing his finger into the air. '_Oh god why...' _Lucy groaned to herself as she listened to the devil himself talking.

"Tomorrow we will organise who cooks each day and who washes etc.. So it's fair on everyone. Does anyone have anything to say?" Natsu asked looking around the table. Lucy just wanted to stand up and shout at the idiot for doing this to her but she held it in. Gajeel raised his hand and stood up.

"The showers and the toilets have been fully installed so they are working great." He said this in a low voice, showing everyone how tired he was. This time Lucy raised her hand.

"Yep Luce?" She slowly stood up but instead of shouting she spoke in a soft tone.

"If they are installed can I please have a shower?"

"Of cource" Natsu said as he smiled. All the other boys smiled as well.

Slowly Lucy walked over to the tent feeling happy. But then she stopped and turned around slowly to see all the boys smiling.

"Oh. And if any of you boys peek" Her eyes became serious and she had an amused grin on her face. "Then Ill punch the living day lights out of you" And with that she left to go have a shower. Leaving all the boys to have a scared look in there eyes.

'_She can be scary sometimes, eh?' _Natsu thought to himself as he became the only one still smiling at his unique new friend.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Was planning to make it longer but then realised that it was nearly 2,000 words so I had to stop :)**

**Please review and follow for new chapters and I will see you on the next chapter**

**Byeee**


End file.
